Valentine Suprise
by SamHobbit
Summary: My first one shot. Set 7th book. Harry and Ginny miss each other and send Valentines.


I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. This is my first one shot. Crack-fic, set during book 7. Was 'edited out' by JK. 'Harry's a cutie' by Ginny and the Heartbreakers (the first one) and 'Red Hair' The Weasel King (the second one) both, obviously, not mine. Some lines were altered for the story, but few and far between. Also, any civilization errors are usually on purpose.

Valentine Surprise

It was Valentine's Day and Ginny found herself missing Harry terribly. She took what little money she had with her, when she and her other friends went to Hogsmade. Ron occasionally wrote her, just incase she had to get a hold of him or find them quickly. Missing her ex-boyfriend was probably not what Ron had meant by an emergency. But she had to. Her friends, all but Neville, felt she was obsessed, that she was hurting herself. She paid the woman and began to write her valentine. It was off as quick as it could.

Harry sat shaking his head as Hermione and Ron continued to bicker once again on the same topic they had been on that morning. A small _crack_ sounded as a small creature appeared in front of Harry. He recognized it as a cherub. The same creatures that had annoyed him five years ago. It cleared its throat and began to sing the valentine.

"5, 6, 7, 8. Harry you're a hunny, but my brother's your mate we got to keep it under wraps even though it might be fate. I've loved you since the minute I met you by the train. Chicks dig you for your scar but I dig you for your brain. Harry James, you rock my world I wanna be your girl. But we can't be together any more until you defeat the Dark Lord. You saved me from my trouble when I tried to fiddle with the evil diary of Tom Riddle. I wasn't my self when you came around. I would try to speak, but I couldn't make a sound. I tried to get over you by dating other guys, but I couldn't escape your GREEN EYES! Harry James, you rock my world I wanna be your girl. But we can't be together any more until you defeat the Dark Lord. Harry James, you rock my world I wanna be your girl. But we can't be together any more until you defeat the Dark Lord. But I still wanna be your girl. Together we can rock the Wizarding world." Harry smiled. Hermione and Ron looked at him. Hermione smiled, while Ron grimaced. "From a G.W."

Harry noticed their looks. "What? I didn't _ask_ her to send it." He justified.

"You rock her world?" Ron stared.

"Send her one." Hermione ordered. Harry laughed, took the parchment form the cherub and wrote a reply. He paid an extra gallon to the cherub, which took off.

Ginny sat with Neville by the fire regretting her decision. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Neville smiled sadly, rubbing her head. The _crack_ sounded and Ginny sat up and stared at the little creature. It cleared its throat and sang:

"'there's a feeling somewhere inside of me, it creeps up when you come around. well, i'm not too observant so i guess i didn't catch it. it didn't even phase me when i cooked it up in potions. hey, i guess i finally got it figured out. red hair is one thing that i'm all about. ginny you gotta know i love you, so please understand i have to leave you. i guess i'd better be the stand-up guy and leave you out of this. the way i see it this is my problem, and mine alone. of course it seems that everyone i love dies so i guess this is my way of saying i care. hey i guess i finally got it figured out. red hair is one thing that i'm all about. ginny you gotta know i love you so please understand i have to leave you. let's hope year book seven ends you'll finally knock some sense into me. let's hope year book seven ends you'll finally knock some sense into me. hey, i guess i finally got it figured out. red hair is one thing that i'm all about. hey, ginny you gotta know i love you, so please understand i have to leave you. hey, i guess i finally got it figured out. red hair is one thing that i'm all about. hey, ginny you gotta know i love you, so please understand i have to leave you. ginny…red hair is one thing that i'm all about. ginny…red hair is one thing that i'm all about.' From HP."

The Cherub disappeared in it's usual _crack_. Ginny smiled at Neville as the mostly empty room stared. Neville smiled back.


End file.
